dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
True Golden Frieza
& (Aura) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Full Power Perfected Super Saiyan Blue }} is the mastered version of Golden Frieza. It is normally simply referred to as . Overview Frieza takes on this state by using his improved energy control skill to harness "delicacy that wouldn't even stir water together with the ultimate intensity", causing a blue aura to appear around one hand a red aura to appear around the other, then releases his energy in a fiery wave to complete the power up. Usage and power This state is exponentially more powerful than the unmastered Golden Frieza state, as shown by Goku's shocked reaction to Frieza taking on the form. Speed wise this state is superior to the Light Bullet - which is even faster than a fully-powered Super Saiyan Blue and too fast for the God of Destruction Champa to see. This state appears to get stronger over time, as while Frieza struggled with a small ball of Destruction energy in his initial usage of the form, in a much later usage he believed that he could easily stop an even larger ball of Destruction energy with just one hand. In his final usage of this state, while tired he could match Jiren's base level of power, increasing his energy up to the highest he could, true Golden Frieza was able to hold back an energy wall from Full Power Jiren - a foe with power surpassing a God of Destruction - though Frieza is slowly overwhelmed, even with help from 17. Frieza was tied with Goku as the strongest member of Team Universe 7 prior to Goku attaining Ultra Instinct -Sign- , indicating that Frieza's full power in this state was the same as Goku's full power at the time. Frieza reveals this state when encountering Universe 9's Assassins, shocking Goku. With the advanced energy control of this state Frieza can create homing Death Beams and can hit foes in their pressure points to cause them to expand and explode. In this initial usage of the true Golden Frieza state, Frieza is undamaged by the Energy of Destruction provided by Sidra to Universe 9's Assassin Boss and with great effort is able to manipulate it for his own usage, a feat which Goku could not replicate. The power of this state is such that Roh express doubt that God of Destruction Sidra would be able to destroy Frieza and that the tyrant was more of a God of Destruction than Sidra was. Using this state against Goku in a match where the victor would be the first to land a punch, Frieza expected that Goku would remain in base form and thus Frieza would win and kept his speed at a level similar to base Goku's while preparing for the clash, however the Saiyan transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue state as they were going to clash and thus both fighters landed a blow on each other, with Frieza's blow knocking Goku out of Super Saiyan Blue, while Frieza remained in his transformed state. The result of the clash caused Beerus to decree that Frieza was evenly matched with Goku. During the Tournament of Power, Frieza briefly used the form when he pretended to battle Gohan, amazing Frost with this power. Frieza briefly questioned whether or not Frost could also use the form, but eventually betrayed the latter by tricking him into transforming into his 100% Full Power form and knocking him off stage. Frieza briefly used this form during his fight with Cabba, knocking him out of the arena. Frieza also used the form to knock off Cabba, though he regretted doing so afterwards, as it was a waste of stamina on an opponent he considered "trash". When teaming up with the other members of Team Universe 7 against Anilaza, Frieza used this state, firing a Golden Death Beam to contribute in the beam struggle against the giant android. Late in the Tournament of Power, Frieza displays the power of this form in his battle with the Pride Troopers. He proves to be able to outspeed Dyspo's Light Bullet with this form, though Golden Frieza is not fast enough to be able to fight effectively with Dyspo's Super Maximum Light Speed Mode. Against Toppo, who had become a God of Destruction, Frieza believes that with his current strength as Golden Frieza, even a God of Destruction cannot stand up to him and that based on his previous encounter with the Energy of Destruction, this time he will be able to halt it with just one hand - however, he is proven wrong as Toppo is stronger than he realized. However Golden Frieza does manage to survive the full brunt of the Destruction attack (which altered the entire World of Void) and even remain conscious, though he drops back into his final form. When Frieza was punched to a rock by Jiren, he angrily used his golden form to try to kill him. However, even Golden Frieza is completely outclassed by Full Power Jiren, who stopped the tyrant's charge with just a glare, before punching Golden Frieza with enough force to both knock Frieza out of his golden form and leave him unconscious. Frieza used his Golden Frieza state once more in the final battle against Jiren, and while tired himself and not using his full power, he managed to match the tired Jiren, with Android 17 amazed at the strength of the two. Frieza managed to gain an advantage with his psychic powers. Once Jiren regained his Full Power state, Frieza was pushed back and even after increasing his energy greatly (and with help from 17) Frieza was barely able to hold back Jiren's energy wall. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race